


Stars

by mustwin123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, also sorry if they are very ooc im trying my best, finally these two can have a happy moment together jfc, i hope you all enjoy my first ao3 post, i need to actually watch a play through entirely so i can finally get these bois down, soft, sorry if this is really bad this is my first time writing these two properly h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustwin123/pseuds/mustwin123
Summary: Connor and Daniel look at the stars and wonder what could possibly be up there.





	Stars

“Well, what do you think is up there?”

Connor and Daniel sat on the grass and looked up at the sky, gazing at the sparkling and luminous spectacles it carried. From planes to stars to planets, it all seemed like a big show to the little androids sitting on the grass. The sky was crystal clear tonight; it almost felt as if you could see the whole universe in the large, inky black expanse.

“What?” Daniel replied, not quite hearing what Connor said as he snapped back to reality after getting lost in the cosmic show in the sky.

“I said, what do you think is up there?”

“Well...um, isn’t it obvious? It’s stars and planets and---you know.”

Connor turned his head to face him, a sly yet gentle smirk on his face. He studied how Daniel stared at him so intensely, just because of a silly little question, and he laughed.

“Daniel...weren’t you the one to teach me to stop paying attention to the programming back then when we were just starting to get to know each other? You were the one to tell me to look beyond what I thought logical, what I thought normal. And now, I’m asking you to do the same.” Connor took Daniel’s hand, catching a slightly surprised look from the other android as he looked back up at the dark blanket of night again.

“So, tell me. What do you think is up there? Aliens? Government secrets? Tell me.”

Daniel looked back up at the sky again and took a small breath, his other hand beginning to clench the grass subconsciously. Since when did Connor act like this? Connor was the most logical person he knew, despite the deviancy he had gained a few months prior.

“Maybe...I think...hm.” Daniel calculated what he should say, but did he really need to calculate for this? He wasn’t a machine anymore. He was HIM, new and reborn into a curious and wonderful and terrible world. He could choose any answer, any path...and it would be him, and not the old robot he was, even in something as simple and mundane as this.

Daniel stayed silent for a few more moments, and then finally spoke his answer.

“Maybe...maybe something called Heaven. And---and maybe it is illogical and stupid to think that it's up there, but maybe, just maybe, someday we could be up there too, and---ah, I sound so silly, I---” 

Daniel suddenly stopped when he noticed Connor clench onto his hand a little tighter. He looked over to see Connor smiling, looking at the ground, clearly trying to suppress a giggle. Daniel's LED flickered red and yellow, back and forth, as he addressed Connor’s behaviour. 

“I---Oh gosh, you think this is funny, huh? You---you asked me for what I thought, and I told you, so---” 

Before Daniel could say anything else, Connor cut him off, looking back up at him and smiling a smile that warmed Daniel to his very core, no matter how embarrassed he felt from it.

“No, Daniel, please. Continue. I promise I don’t find this funny in any way, it's just…” Connor’s face began to turn a light shade of blue. “...nevermind. I’ll tell you after. Just keep going with what you were saying.”

Daniel was confused, no doubt, but looked back up at the stars and continued to speak, clenching Connor’s hand a little more.

“I--I mean, maybe it isn’t exactly---Heaven. Maybe...it's just a-a paradise, like they say, bu-but different. Or maybe Heaven and God is just a trick made by aliens and we’re all falling for it!! That makes no--no sense, at all, but like, just imagine!” Daniel laughed for a bit and looked back at Connor, a soft grin on his face accompanied by a sad, dreamy look in his pale blue eyes.

“Maybe--I don’t know. I like to think that up there, somewhere, there’s Hope, and I mean. That’s kind of, basically, a type of God, or Heaven, right? It would be nice if just somewhere, maybe from the stars or the planets or maybe even the clouds, that Hope is somewhere where it can see us, knowing that we’re all going to make it and be ok out here…”

Connor stared at Daniel with an awed expresion, his face an even deeper blue tint than before.  
“Looks like...looks like I really found a poet, huh?” Connor laughed as he leaned a little closer towards Daniel. “That...that was really pretty, you know that?” 

Daniel, despite his feelings of embarrassment growing, smiled wider. “I---thanks, oh geez, I got really carried away!!” Daniel found himself laughing again, his heart hurting and full, his other hand clenching the grass a little tighter. He couldn’t stop the laughter spilling from him; it was like the cork of the feelings champagne went flying, sending an array of colorful and raging emotions into the form of a squeaky laugh.

Connor began to chuckle and then laugh along with Daniel, closing his eyes, looking just as perfect as he always did to Daniel.

After a minute or two, they stopped laughing, catching their breath from that sudden surge of joy. They sat for a little while in silence, staring at the sky. Connor finally spoke after some time.

“You know why I was trying not to laugh earlier now?” Connor whispered as he put his head on Daniel’s shoulder, humming with content.

“Well, yeah,” Daniel replied as his glanced at the android now resting on him.

Connor smirked again, his LED flashing blue. “It’s just...I felt something. And I know that’s obvious, because I’m a deviant, but...it was different. It was a sort of happiness I didn’t feel before, and I---it’s hard to explain, but I just know it's because of YOU, and how adorable you are.” Connor chuckled and began to rub his thumb against Daniel’s soft hand.“I guess...in a way, I know now that you’re my Hope.”

Daniel blushed a deep shade of blue and wrapped Connor up into a big hug, smiling from ear to ear as he now placed his head into Connor’s shoulder. He took a deep breath, taking in his lover’s scent and enjoying what it felt like to be true a person in this world; a true human, and not just a machine. A true person who could live and learn and love...

“God, you’re too much, Connor,” Daniel sighed as he stayed woven with Connor, praying it could last forever. “...You’re my Hope, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I really hope you all enjoyed my first completed DBH ficlet! It's not much, but I do hope you all liked what you read! :) I'm sorry if everything isn't perfect---I'm a young writer and trying my best! They might be a bit OOC, too, and if that seems to be the case, I'm sorry! I hope I can continue to improve and post some more of my fanfictions on here!! Thank you SO much for taking the time to read this! These bois need a break ugh...just give us some fluff moments with these two, dammit!!! xD Too bad we'll never get the fluff we need...


End file.
